un oméga parmi les maraudeurs
by takya01
Summary: Sept ans à éviter les autres, à être invisible, à fuir tout contact pour protéger son secret et en une soirée tout avait volé en éclat. Foutu Serpentards trop fier, foutu Gryffondors trop curieux, foutu secret...
1. Chapter 1

Eléana Peterson était ce que l'on appelle un mystère. Pas dans le sens romanesque de la belle brune ténébreuse mais plutôt dans le sens littéral. Depuis sept ans qu'elle résidait à Poudlard personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Elle n'avait pas d'ami, n'avait jamais été en retenue, n'était interrogée en classe que très rarement… à croire qu'elle n'existait pas. Du haut de son mètre soixante et un (le un ayant une importance considérable) elle arpentait les couloirs de la célèbre école de sorcellerie sans que quiconque ne lui parle ni même ne la remarque ce qui lui allait très bien. Eléana n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de timide ni d'introvertie elle avait même la langue plutôt aiguisée mais certaines caractéristiques de sa personne l'avait rapidement contrainte à cette vie fantomatique.

Evidement quelques personnes connaissaient malgré tout son existence telles que le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, sinon comment aurait-elle pu justifier sa présence parmi les sorciers. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs accepté dans son école après qu'elle lui ait expliqué sa situation. Il l'avait écouté patiemment et lui avait souri en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. La jeune fille se souvenait toujours avec un sourire de cette fameuse journée où Dumbledore l'avait traité comme quelqu'un de normal. Il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, lui affirmant que malgré quelques caractéristiques physiques des plus étranges elle n'était pas un danger pour les autres étudiants et qu'elle pourrait donc suivre le même enseignements que les enfants ordinaires. Le vieil homme avait même fait quelque chose qu'Eléana n'oublierait jamais. Le jour de sa première rentrée, il était venu chez ses parents et lui avait offert un cadeau inestimable grâce auquel ses particularités seraient dissimulées aux yeux des autres ce qui lui permettrait d'être normale pour la première fois de sa vie. Depuis ce jour, jamais la jeune fille ne se séparait de la bague magique qu'elle avait reçue. Elle devait tant au directeur…

######

Aujourd'hui cela faisait sept ans que la jeune fille était à Poudlard et elle s'y sentait comme chez elle. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours mais au moins elle était entourée et jamais personne ne la dévisageait. Il est vrai que cela aurait été difficile étant donné que personne ne semblait connaître son existence mais au moins elle avait la paix. Quelques fois par le passé elle avait voulu se lier d'amitié avec quelques camarades mais elle s'était abstenue au dernier moment. Que se passerait-il si un jour elle oubliait de porter sa bague et que ses « amis » découvraient son secret. Sans doute la traiteraient-ils de monstre, d'anormalité ou autres charmants qualificatifs. La peur du rejet avait constamment été la plus forte l'empêchant de sauter le pas et de se lier avec qui que ce soit. Ainsi, Eléana entretenait sa transparence avec ferveur en veillant à ne jamais se démarquer. Cela exigeait une concentration de tous les instants. Elle portait toujours des habits classiques, ses notes étaient dans la moyenne, elle parlait peu et veillait à rester détachée mais pas trop. Cela aurait risqué d'attirer l'attention des autres sur son comportement en la faisant passer pour une fille à problème. Ainsi, toute son énergie passait dans cette constante recherche du juste milieu. On aurait pu croire qu'il était facile de ne pas se faire remarquer lorsque l'on vivait au cœur d'une foule d'élèves plus bruyants les uns que les autres, mais il n'en était rien. Eléana était souvent épuisée et souhaitait plus que tout voir la fin de sa scolarité arriver. Poudlard lui manquerait sans aucuns doutes mais la jeune fille avait hâte de redevenir elle-même. Ne plus faire attention au moindre de ses mouvements et recommencer à faire les quatre cent coups avec sa sœur.

Tout à ses souvenirs, Eléana sursauta violement lorsque sa pendule miniature sonna 10 heures. Flute ! Elle avait encore raté le diner. Se morigénant, la jeune fille décida de se rendre discrètement aux cuisines afin de manger un petit quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne. Si elle ratait trop souvent les repas quelqu'un allait finir par s'en rendre compte et il en serait finit de son anonymat. Sortant de la salle commune des poufsouffles, elle remercia merlin d'appartenir à cette maison. Tout d'abord, elle s'y sentait à l'aise car la majorité des étudiants y étaient gentils, compréhensifs et acceptaient que la jeune fille n'ait pas un caractère sociable. N'étant pas d'un naturel envahissant, ils ne cherchaient pas d'explication à son comportement comme l'auraient surement fait les Griffondors. Perdue dans ses pensées, Eléana se sentit percuter quelque chose de dur avant de chuter violement à terre en poussant un cri de surprise. Relevant la tête, elle fut horrifiée lorsqu'elle reconnue la personne qu'elle avait bousculé. Alors là, elle était finie. Royalement dans la bouse. Adieu la tranquillité. La fin des haricots. Ne sachant quoi faire, la jeune fille regarda Lucius Malfoy et trois autres serpentards en priant pour qu'ils oublient sa présence et continuent leur chemin. Le grand blond ne semblait cependant pas décidé à suivre ses désirs car il demeurait immobile, la regardant de haut avec un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres. « C'est fou ce que ce type est fier » Pensa Eléana. Elle était sur que quoi qu'il fasse, Malfoy devait toujours penser que personne ne ferait mieux que lui. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, son esprit se mit à dériver comme il le faisait de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps. Elle imagina alors le « sang pur » assis sur le trône en train de faire la grosse commission, pousser en tentant de conserver son rictus méprisant et regarder le résultat de ses efforts à la fois émus et fier. Se rendant compte qu'elle divaguait et que le serpentard avait commencé à parler, Eléana remit en route la partie de son cerveau connecté au monde extérieur et qui lui permettait de comprendre lorsque d'éventuels bipèdes s'adressaient à elle.

" …Fille comme toi ".

Et merde ! Lucius Venait de lui parler et elle n'avait rien écouté. Elle était mal là. Que devait-elle faire ? Courir ? Non, il la rattraperait vite du haut de son mètre 90. Répondre ? Surtout pas, elle n'avait déjà fait suffisamment de catastrophes pour la journée alors elle devait se faire petite. Finalement, la jeune fille baissa la tête. Grand bien lui en pris car la phrase que le blond prononça ensuite l'aurait fait éclater de rire si elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

" Bien, je vois que tu n'es pas tout à fait stupide petite. Vu que tu sembles avoir reconnu ma supériorité je ne te punirai pas. Parfois je me dis que je suis trop bon". Acheva-t-il avec sérieux sous les ricanements de ses comparses.

Alors là, Léana dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi prétentieux et stupide en même temps. Ce gars était d'un grotesque ! En attendant, elle devait garder la tête baissée. La Pouffsouffle priait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'ils la laisse seule car elle sentait un fou rire arriver à grande vitesse et elle se doutait que fier comme il l'était Malfoy n'allait pas apprécier qu'une « stupide petite » comme il l'avait appelée se foute de lui. Merlin seul sait combien de sorts de magie noire les gens comme lui connaissait et elle ne souhaitait pas servir de cobaye, d'autant plus qu'elle avait oublié sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Ledit mage sembla entendre sa prière car elle sentit les serpentards se remettre en mouvements et reprendre leur chemin après lui avoir fait quelques « compliments » un tant soit peu piquants.

La jeune fille garda tout de même la tête baissée quelques secondes après leur départ (on est jamais trop prudent) puis inspecta le couloir désormais désert les yeux humides de larmes dues à son fou rire contenu. Repensant à sa vision d'un Lucius Malfoy fier de sa grosse commission elle éclata d'un rire franc et incontrôlable. Lorsqu'elle parvient à se calmer elle décida de rentrer directement dans sa salle commune. Tant pis pour son diner. Elle avait frôlé la catastrophe et cela lui avait quelque peu coupé l'appétit. Pourvu que le jeune homme n'ait pas fait attention à son visage et ne l'a reconnaisse pas à l'avenir. C'était probable. Leur « entretien » n'avait duré que quelques minutes et elle avait gardé la tête baissée presque tout le long. Par ailleurs, les couloirs étaient vides ce qui expliquait la rapidité de la discussion. Pourquoi monseigneur malfoy se serait-il donné la peine de la ridiculiser plus que nécessaire alors que personne n'assistait au spectacle hormis la bande de babouin qui le suivait comme son ombre. La jeune fille se mis en route non sans pouffer en se souvenant une énième fois du comportement puéril du blond.

######

Quelques pas plus loin, quatre paires d'yeux dissimulées par une cape d'invisibilité n'avaient rien perdu du spectacle. Les maraudeurs étaient sortis après avoir diné dans le but de se dégourdir les jambes et de peaufiner leur nouvelle blague- quelque chose en rapport avec des chaises, de la glue perpétuelle et de la peinture- lorsque la jeune fille avait percuté le groupe de serpentards. Ils avaient vu Lucius Malfoy l'insulter sans que celle-ci ne réagisse. James potter avait amorcé un geste pour lui venir en aide lorsque Rémus Lupin l'en avait empêché. Comment auraient-ils pu justifier leur présence dans ce couloir à cette heure ci ? De plus, ils risquaient de se faire confisquer la cape et ça il n'en était pas question, sans compter la retenue dont ils allaient écoper. Mieux valait surveiller la scène et n'intervenir que si la nécessité s'en faisait ressentir.

Les jeunes hommes avaient entendu les mots cruels que le serpentards avait crachés à la pauvre fille toujours à terre. Celle-ci ne semblait pourtant pas triste ni apeurée mais plutôt pensive. Sans doute était-elle déstabilisée. Il y avait de quoi l'être après tout. James avait semblé sur le point d'intervenir en voyant Poufsouffle baisser les yeux, cependant, le groupe était repartit avant qu'il n'agisse au grand soulagement des autres maraudeurs.

Ils étaient restés immobiles, attendant que la fille sorte de sa stupeur. Elle allait surement partir en courant ou peut être même pleurer. Cependant, aucun des garçons ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse comme elle le fit. La poufsouffle, après s'être fait insulter et humilier, éclatait de rire. De plus, les Griffondors ne pouvaient pas douter de l'authenticité de son amusement. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes contenues et ses épaules secouées de manière incontrôlable. Interloqués, ils la regardèrent reprendre son sérieux avec difficulté de longues secondes plus tard avant de se lever et de repartir, semblait-il, en direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Les yeux de James se mirent à pétiller lorsqu'il l'entendit pouffer un «quel crétin » en passant à côté d'eux.

Les maraudeurs restèrent silencieux après son départ jusqu'à que Sirius exprime la pensée des quatre membres du groupe par une phrase qui allait marquer le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Eléana Peterson :

" Je l'aime bien cette fille ".

3


	2. Chapter 2

Eléana se réveilla difficilement ce matin là. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire. Elle espérait que Malfoy ne la reconnaitrait pas et ne lui chercherait pas d'ennuis. Heureusement que les couloirs avaient été vides. Il était déjà suffisamment ennuyeux que le Serpentard lui ai adressé la parole il était inutile de rajouter d'éventuels spectateurs. Dire qu'elle avait baissé les yeux devant ce type puant de prétention. En plus ce crétin l'avait insulté et elle, encore plus crétine, n'avait rien écouté. Rah ! ca y est elle était en colère. Qu'avait bien pu dire ce scrout à pétard sans cervelle ?

La jeune fille décida de se calmer et de se préparer avant d'avoir de mauvaises idées comme celle de se venger. Là c'est sûr, elle pourrait dire adieu à sa tranquillité même s'il était tentant d'imaginer l'aristocrate blond pendu par les pieds en plein milieu de la grande salle. Merlin, que cette vision était attrayante.

Une fois prête, Eléana descendit à la grande salle afin de prendre un copieux petit déjeuné. Bah oui, elle considérait qu'il est tout à fait possible d'être une fille et de manger comme un ogre. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs là de son moment préféré de la journée, il était hors de question de le remettre en question parce qu'une bande de pintades avait décrété qu'une fille n'est pas jolie si elle ne ressemble pas à un fil de fer ambulant. Elle avait des formes, des courbes et rondeurs et en était fière en plus.

Le petit déjeuné accompli, Eléana soupira de contentement et consulta son emploi du temps. 8h00-10h00 : histoire de la magie en commun avec les Gryffondors. Elle soupira et pris quelques gâteaux supplémentaires afin de passer le temps ou plutôt survivre à ce cour soporifique.

Eléana suivait plus ou moins le cours d'histoire depuis 30 minutes. N'ayant plus rien à grignoter, elle pria tous les saints de la planète pour que la sonnerie retentisse le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'était pas possible d'être si soporifique. Peut être que le professeur le faisait exprès ? Peut être avait-il fait le pari de tuer d'ennuis au moins les trois quart des élèves de sa classe avant les premières vacances de l'année ?

Soupirant, la jeune fille se mit à regarder les élèves qui l'entouraient. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. C'était un jeu auquel elle se prêtait depuis des années. Elle aimait regarder les gens, imaginer toute sorte de sottises à leur égard et noter ses trouvailles sur une feuille de papier. La relecture de ses divagations la faisait toujours rire par la suite. Par exemple ce grand type roux qui semblait vouloir traverser la fenêtre par la force de sa seule pensée pourrait très bien être le futur ministre de la magie ou le futur inventeur de… quelque chose qui n'existait pas encore mais qui existera quand il l'aura inventé. Ainsi, Eléana passa l'heure qui suivit à inventer des scénarios plus grotesque les uns que les autres à propos de ses camarades d'infortunes. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui prenait ses notes avec application semblait-il. Ses méninges se mirent en route tous seuls : intellos et chemise froissée. Il deviendrait sûrement un ermite au fin fond d'une bibliothèque. Sans femme ni enfant, avec un faible revenu, il mourrait entouré de ses chats à 40 ans. Eléana regarda ce qu'elle avait écrit et se sentie triste pour lui avant de se souvenir qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour que la vie de ce garçon se déroule de la façon dont elle l'avait imaginé.

Alors qu'elle reprenait pied avec la réalité, elle vit le voisin du garçon châtain lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci se tourna alors dans sa direction et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Et flute alors… il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Sa théorie tombait à l'eau. Avec des yeux comme ca, impossible qu'il reste célibataire. Il aurait plutôt deux ou trois femmes et tout autant de maîtresses.

Un instant. Comment ca, avec des yeux comme ca ?

Tout d'un coup, le temps sembla s'être figé pour Eléana. Le garçon la regardait. La reg ardait vraiment. Elle se sentie mal tout d'un coup. Avec l'histoire Malfoy, ca faisait beaucoup. Et le pire c'est que cet idiot ne détournait pas le regard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient donc à se rendre compte de sa présence tous ces crétins. Ne pouvaient-ils pas rester de parfait et adorables inconnus ? Et bien apparemment non.

Essayant de se reprendre, la jeune fille détourna le regard de l'objet de son attention et ce fut pour tomber dans d'autres yeux qui eux aussi la fixaient. Elle commençait doucement mais sûrement à paniquer. En tout, trois garçons avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Et merde. Eléana se redressa brusquement et tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était et de suivre le cours. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle y parvienne évidemment mais l'objectif était de donner le change. Faire croire à ses admirateurs qu'elle était une fille soignée et attentive et surtout, banale et inintéressante. Elle passa donc la demi-heure restante le regard fixé sur le professeur à faire semblant de prendre des notes pendant que son esprit tournait à toute allure. Mais qu'avait-elle fait, au nom des fondateurs, pour qu'on la remarque ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec Malfoy ? Il n'y avait pourtant eu personne dans les couloirs la veille, elle avait vérifié. Malfoy avait-il parlé d'elle ? Surement pas à des Griffondors, tout le monde savait à quelle point les deux maisons se détestaient. Et puis il n'aurait eu aucune gloire à se venter d'avoir effrayé une Poufsouffle, ils étaient généralement plus trouillards que des souris devant un chat. Alors quoi ? qu'avait-elle fait ?

A quelques minutes de la sonnerie, Eléana sortit de ses pensées après avoir pris une décision. Tout d'abord, elle avait finit par admettre qu'elle avait légèrement paniqué pour rien. Après tout les garçons n'avaient fait que la regarder. Même si cela n'arrivait pas souvent, ce n'était pas la peine de prévoir de s'exiler à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre pour si peu. En plus, elle était sûre qu'ils étaient passés à autre chose car elle ne sentait aucun regard peser sur elle. Peut être ferait-elle bien de se mettre au yoga. Un peu de relaxation ne lui ferait pas de mal car à ce rythme làelle finirait l'année névrosée.

Eléana fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie tant attendue. Comme quoi les miracles existaient. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, elle se dirigea vers la sortie en songeant fortement au repas qui l'attendrait dans 2 heures quand une personne posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu pourrais me répondre tout de même tu ne crois pas?

- Hein ?

Quelle éloquence, magnifique. Et Eléana Peterson s'avance sur la scène pour recevoir l'oscar de la répartie.

Choquée. Voilà le seule mot qui pouvait décrire l'état de la jeune fille actuellement. Devant elle se tenait un des membres du trio qui l'avait fixé pendant le cours. Ses acolytes se tenaient derrière lui et ils semblaient tous attendre une réponse de sa part. Réponse, qu'elle n'était manifestement pas en état de donner pour le moment.

Le jeune homme brun s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et répéta doucement, comme si elle avait été une gentille idiote incapable de comprendre ce qu'il disait. A la réflexion, c'était le cas.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu pouvais, nous prêter tes cours car on n'a pas réussit à bien suivre. D'habitude on copie sur Rémus mais il semble que tu l'ai un peu déconcentré aujourd'hui. Alors tu veux bien ? Le tout dit avec un sourire à faire fondre l'antarctique. Merde, il faisait chaud tout d'un coup.

Toujours incapable de dire quoi que ce soit Eléana plongea la main dans son sac, en sortie une feuille au hasard et la tendit au garçon qui lui faisait face. Avant même qu'il ai eu le temps de la remercier, elle avait déjà filé.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri dans les toilettes des filles qu'elle se rendit compte avec horreur de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'était fait remarquer. Elle avait discuté avec quelqu'un et même si elle n'avait pas dit un mot c'était déjà énorme. Elle avait donné un cours à un de ses camarades et pas n'importe lequel mais un Griffondors. Son cours…. Prise d'une soudaine panique (ça allait devenir une habitude, le yoga n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement) elle vérifia dans son sac et y trouva… ses cours du matin. OH. Mon. Dieu… ce n'était pas un cours d'histoire qu'elle avait donné au Gryffondor mais la feuille contenant ses divagations sur les élèves.

Alors là elle était vraiment mal.

4


	3. Chapter 3

Eléana se sentait véritablement mal ce matin. Après le fiasco de la veille elle n'avait pas osé se rendre à la grande salle pour diner. Donc en plus de la panique qu'elle ressentait à cause de sa bêtise, elle mourrait de faim. Ainsi, c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elle sortie de son dortoir afin de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, elle fut surprise de ne rien remarquer d'anormal. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Griffondors mais n'y vit pas les garçons qui lui avaient parlé. Quelque peu rassurée, elle s'assit à sa place et commença son gargantuesque repas. Une fois son estomac rassasié elle se permit de réfléchir. Bon, il ne fallait pas être merlin en personne pour se douter que son anonymat était en danger. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour se sortir de cette situation. Et la seule chose qu'elle voyait pour l'instant était de paraître insignifiant. Ainsi, quand les jeunes hommes viendraient lui parler à nouveau, ce dont elle ne doutait pas vu l'énormité de sa bêtise de la veille, elle n'aurait qu'à prétendre être une idiote finie et ils se désintéresseraient vite d'elle. Après tout, cela devait arriver souvent d'écrire ses pensées sur un papier. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à cela. Et aucune personne normale ne s'intéresserait à quelqu'un pour si peu. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Ses pensées enfin mises en ordre, la jeune fille se sentait prête à démarrer une nouvelle journée de cour. Elle sortit du réfectoire et commença à se diriger vers sa prochaine heure de cours.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, elle ne pouvait empêcher une sourde angoisse, complètement disproportionnée selon elle, de s'insinuer en elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne vit pas la personne qui marchait devant elle et dans laquelle elle rentra sans aucune délicatesse. C'est en relevant la tête qu'elle se rendit compte que décidément, merlin avait une dent contre elle.

- Et bien dis moi, on ne fait que se voir depuis hier. Commença le jeune homme brun. Très intéressante ta feuille, en tout cas bien plus que ne l'aurait été le cours. Je dois dire qu'on a bien rigolé quand on a lu que selon toi Rémus allait finir vieux garçon. Tu n'as pas été très sympas avec lui je trouve.

Eléana ne savait plus où se mettre. Trop d'émotions se combinaient en elle. La crainte, la surprise, et aussi un peu de joie qu'une personne lui adresse la parole normalement. Elle a qui personne ne parlait, avait plus de phrase à analyser en quelque seconde qu'elle n'en avait eu depuis le début de l'année. C'est pourquoi, malgré ses efforts, la seule chose qui franchit ses lèvres fut un très développé « hein ? ». Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant elle avait décidé de passer pour une cruche. Elle réussissait avec brio et sans aucun effort. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face la regarda étrangement quelques secondes et repris la parole.

- J'avoue avoir vraiment rit de ta blague, digne des plus grands maraudeurs.

Il avait dit cette phrase en lui faisant un clin d'œil comme si elle partageait un secret avec lui. Mais pour être honnête elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il pouvait raconter. Les marau… quoi ? Peut être un groupe de musique ou politique. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était larguée. Aussi ne répondit-elle rien. Le garçon semblait attendre une réponse de sa part et devant son silence il poursuivit.

- Tu sais parler ou est-ce que tu fais exprès de ne rien répondre ? lui demanda-t-il.

Décidant d'être honnête, Eléana répondit timidement le regard fixé sur le sol :

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à l'actualité et je ne suis pas abonnée à la Gazette donc je ne connais pas les maraudeurs, désolée. Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu m'as dit. Voulant changer de sujet, elle ajouta, est ce que tu pourrais me rendre ma feuille s'il te plait, je te passerai le cours en échange.

Devant l'absence de réponse du jeune homme, elle releva le regard. Le garçon semblait choqué et le mot était faible. Qu'avait-elle donc dit de si horrible pour qu'il face une tête pareille ? Elle réfléchit à sa phrase et ne trouva rien qui puisse justifier une telle surprise peut être l'avait-elle énervé. Non pour être honnête il semblait juste stupéfait. Décidant de ne pas envenimer la situation elle prit sur elle de ne rien ajouter. Décidément, elle faisait tout de travers depuis deux jours.

- Tu… tu ne connais pas les maraudeurs ? demanda un garçon qui portait des lunettes et qui avait l'air aussi choqué que son ami.

- Désolée, je ne m'intéresse pas à la politique.

Eléana compris au moment même où elle avait dit cette phrase qu'elle venait de faire une bourde. Le garçon brun et celui à lunettes eurent un mouvement de recul choqué et le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain (Rémus si elle se souvenait bien) eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Tu ne sais pas qui on est ? demanda le fameux Rémus sans se départir de son sourire. Très beau sourire se dit la jeune fille une fois de plus. Définitivement impossible qu'il reste célibataire toute sa vie.

- Et bien…

Eléana réfléchissait à toute allure. N'ayant pas l'habitude de bavarder avec d'autres être humains, elle se sentait dépassée par les évènements. Elle songea un instant à fuir, mais les quatre garçons lui bloquaient le passage. De plus, ils n'avaient pas l'air hostile et si elle partait en courant, là, elle aurait l'air d'une folle furieuse ce qui était en totale contradiction avec sa volonté de paraitre la plus normale possible. Elle décida donc de répondre sincèrement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- Et bien… je sais que vous êtes des étudiants de Griffondors et que le tu t'appelle Rémus.

Nouvelles têtes choquées.

- T'as jamais entendu parler des maraudeurs, des blagues, de Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow ou Rémus Lupin ? tu vis sur quelle planète ? demanda le jeune homme brun.

- Bah non… heu… désolée. C'est vous quatre ? demanda la jeune fille en bredouillant.

Eléana se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La scène aurait pu être drôle pour toute personne extérieure mais elle ne l'était pas du tout pour la jeune fille. Les quatre garçons avaient des têtes ahuries et semblaient choqués au-delà du possible.

Le brun, fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, et avec un grand sourire il se présenta.

- Mais voilà une lacune qu'il est de mon devoir de réparer belle jeune fille. Je suis Sirius Black. Voici, James Potter, continua-t-il en montrant le garçon à lunettes, lui c'est Rémus Lupin et voici Peter Pettigrow. A nous quatre nous formons le groupe des maraudeurs. La plus célèbre troupe de beau garçon de tout Poudlard.

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire de séducteur aguerri et avec un sérieux tel que combiné au ridicule de sa tirade, Eléana sentait avec horreur un fou rire arriver à toute allure. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle partit dans un monumental éclat de rire faisant disparaitre toute la tension qu'elle retenait depuis le début de leur rencontre. Plusieurs secondes plus, tard elle réussit à canaliser son émotion suffisamment pour lancer sans réfléchir :

- Bah dit donc, toi c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe. Elle repartie dans un éclat de rire lui permettant avec peine d'articuler avec moquerie ca marche vraiment avec les filles d'habitude ?

Oups… ne jamais parler sans réfléchir. Une fois encore elle devait faire face à l'air ahuri de Sirius Black. Elle se remémora ses dernières paroles et fut catastrophée des mots qu'elle avait prononcé à haute voix. Mais quelle grosse débile, idiote, bonne à rien. Elle voulait passer pour une écervelée et se faire oublier pas se faire des ennemis. Sa panique atteint les sommets quand elle remarqua que les jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas le moins du monde en colère contre elle. Au contraire, ils avaient désormais l'air de s'amuser comme des fous... sauf peut être Black. Peut être l'avait-elle vexée ?  
La jeune fille fut sortie brutalement de ses pensées par la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours. Elle partit donc en courant en plantant les maraudeurs au beau milieu du couloir.

Les jeunes hommes, restés seuls, se regardèrent amusés.

- Elle est bizarre vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Peter au bout de quelques secondes.

- Franchement moi j'adore la remarque qu'elle t'a fait Patmol « ca marche vraiment avec les filles d'habitude ? ». Se moqua James en entourant d'un bras le cou son ami.

- Les gars j'ai une idée, dit Sirius avec un air amusé. Vu que cette jeune fille ne sait pas qui on est, il est de notre devoir de la mettre au courant. Vous en dites quoi ?

- J'en dis que tu devrais la laisser tranquille, intervint Rémus, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter avec nous. Et puis on pourrait être sérieux un peu non ? les examens approchent.

- Fais pas ton rabat joie Moony sinon tu finiras ermite et tu mourras à 40 ans entouré de tes chats se moqua le jeune homme brun en riant avec James. Et puis, rappelle moi qui a programmé la dernière blague qu'on a faite ? alors ne fait pas l'innocent.

- Arrête avec ça tu veux, dit Rémus faussement réprobateur. Et les gars, c'est pas que j'ai envie d'aller en cours mais on est en retard et si on veux pas une heure de colle, on devrait y aller.

Sur ces belles paroles les quatre garçons se rendirent à leur premier cours de la journée. Une chose était sûre, l'anonymat d'Eléana venait de prendre définitivement fin.

4


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon, vu qu'aujourd'hui j'ai eu de l'inspiration, j'ai décidé de ne pas jouer aux sadiques (même si j'adore ça) et de vous mettre le chapitre suivant à peine sortit du four. bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer. bonne lecture. et merci pour les reviews.**

Les maraudeurs étaient réunis dans la salle sur demande depuis plus d'une heure à peaufiner avec sérieux leur prochaine blague contre le groupe d'enquiquineurs ultime de Poudlard surnommés affectueusement « Malfoy le mangemort et sa bande de débiles » ou pour faire plus cours « les débilos ». Rémus, le cerveau du groupe, revoyait méticuleusement les points clés de l'attaque. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard pour que le succès soit garanti.

- Bien, les gars, je crois qu'on y est. Conclu le garçon avec un air satisfait.

- Tu sais Moony, intervint James, tu fais peur quand tu fais cette tête là. Nan, sans rire t'as un air de Serpentard-fou. Ouais, désolé jvoulais pas dire ca, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant les regards profondément outrés de ses amis.

- Je disais donc, avant cette interruption aussi déplacée qu'inutile, reprit Rémus, qu'on y était. Il ne reste plus qu'à James et Patmol de mettre le tout en application demain matin. Et James, si tu veux rester mon frère de cœur, t'as intérêt à ne plus m'insulter de Serpentard, notre amitié risquerait de ne pas y survivre.

Un sourire gêné de James suivit cette tirade accompagné d'un désolé marmonné. Les quatre jeunes hommes poursuivirent leur discussion jusqu'à ce que Peter fasse remarquer aux autres que l'heure du repas était arrivée. Ce gars était véritablement un estomac sur pates. Au moins avec lui, pas de risque de rater un repas. Il avait une horloge à la place du ventre.

C'est en bavardant qu'ils se rendirent à la grande salle et s'assirent à la table des Griffondors. Ils étaient occupés à manger pour Peter et Rémus, et draguer pour les deux autres. James tentait tant bien que mal de discuter avec sa chère Lily sans se prendre une claque, ce qui relevait du combat de tous les instants avec sa « furie-rousse » comme l'appelait le reste des Maraudeurs. Quant à Sirius, il avait jeté son dévolu sur une charmante petite blonde dont les jolies lèvres n'attendaient que lui. A moitié rassasié, Peter fit une pause dans son repas et s'étira avec un sourire satisfait. Son regard se porta sur la table des poufsouffles et il remarqua la jeune fille moqueuse qu'ils avaient rencontrée dans la matinée.

- Les mecs, ya la Poufsouffle de ce matin qui mange.

- Merci pour cette intervention de la plus haute importance Wormtail, se moqua gentiment Sirius, il est véritablement incroyable de manger pendant les repas.

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement sous la moquerie et ajouta avec plus d'assurance.

- Ce que je voulais dire, crétin, c'est qu'elle mange seule. D'ailleurs si je réfléchis, elle a toujours été seule quand on l'a vu. Pourtant c'est une Poufsouffle et ils sont réputés pour être toujours en bande. En plus, elle a la répartie facile, c'est bizarre vue sa maison. Elle ne semblait pas impressionnée par nous ce matin, c'est bizarre, répéta le jeune homme pensivement.

Devant l'absence de réaction de ses amis, il lança un sonore « quoi ? » qui les fit réagir.

- Et bien, faut que tu arrête d'écouter Lunard. On a assez d'un intello ermite dans le groupe, répondit Sirius.

- Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! s'exclama le concerné. Tu vas pas me chier un hypogriffe parce que mes neurones se connectent plus souvent que les tiens. De toute façon, tu es simplement jaloux de mes capacités intellectuelles « monsieur je ne pense que lorsqu'une jolie fille est à moins de deux mètres de moi».

- Langage Lunard, poursuivit Sirius amusé par la tirade. Mais dit moi mon ami, je trouve que tu t'énerve drôlement vite. Cette jeune Poufsouffle aurait-elle trouvé un de tes points faibles ?

- Idiot, souffla le jeune homme, comme si je pouvais être vexé d'être capable de raisonnement. Au moins cette fille en plus d'être jolie est douée d'une capacité d'observation certaine et…

- Bref, sans vouloir mettre fin à votre règlement de compte, coupa James, il me semble que Peter a fait une remarque très pertinente. J'avoue que j'y avais pas réfléchi, mais cette fille m'intrigue. En sept ans, je l'avais jamais remarquée et voila qu'en deux jours on tombe tout le temps sur elle. Je veux dire elle a franchement un comportement qui, du peu qu'on en a vu, ne correspond pas du tout aux poufsouffles habituels.

- Laissez tomber les gars, intervient Lunard, c'est pas parce qu'une jolie fille apparait qu'il faut qu'on s'y intéresse.

Un silence religieux suivit cette simple phrase. Ce fut Sirius qui y mit fin en prenant la parole avec un air de conspirateur.

- Tiens donc Lunard, tu nous explique ?

- Vous expliquer quoi ? demanda le concerné.

- Et bien, depuis sept ans que je te connais jamais tu ne t'es mis en colère pour une phrase banale comme tu la fait tout à l'heure, jamais tu ne m'a sorti une phrase comme « chier un hypogriffe », jamais tu n'a dis à deux reprises en moins de cinq minutes qu'une fille était jolie et jamais tu n'as semblé pressé d'oublier un mystère. Alors explique-nous ce qui se passe avec cette fille.

- Mais rien idiot, s'empressa de nier le jeune homme. Peut être un peu trop vite d'ailleurs pour être crédible. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas trop. C'est bizarre quand je suis pas loin d'elle.

A la vue des mines interrogatives de ses amis, il ajouta

- Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mieux que ça. C'est juste un ressenti. C'est pas négatif. Juste… c'est étrange.

- Bah dis donc, j'avais raison mon p'tit loup et là crois moi, on ne va pas la lâcher ta chérie.

- Mais tu vas arrêter un peu, t'as mangé quoi aujourd'hui pour être si bête ? demanda Rémus en accompagnant sa question d'une claque derrière la tête du concerné sous les rires moqueurs des autres garçons.

#######

A quelques tables de là, une jeune fille était concentrée sur son repas et ne se doutait pas un instant de la discussion qui avait eu lieu quelques secondes plus tôt à son propos. Eléana était présentement pleinement absorbée par des questionnements existentiels tels que « je mange quoi en désert, la mousse au chocolat ou la tarte aux pommes ? ». Question idiote. Réponse : les deux.

Une fois son désert savouré, la jeune fille se leva de table et retourna dans son dortoir. Elle avait décidé de se faire petite suite aux évènements de ces deux derniers jours et pour cela elle avait pris la décision de rester le plus souvent possible dans sa chambre. Cette pensée était déprimante au possible. Elle avait donc fait le plein de livres pour survivre à son isolement volontaire. Et non, elle ne sombrait pas dans le mélodrame.

Assise sur son lit elle regarda les titres des ouvrages qu'elle avait disposés face à elle. Quelle courge ! se dit-elle une fois de plus. Comme si la vie de « Hermane le gnome des bois » allait la captiver. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle n'avait pas choisit un livre plus intéressant que celui là avant de se rappeler que la bibliothèque, bien que regorgeant d'ouvrages, en contenait peu de véritablement palpitants. La plupart étaient des livres de cours et soyons honnête, qui pourrait avoir envie de lire un livre de potion après une journée de huit heures de cours ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Eléana ouvrir un des livres au hasard et commença sa lecture. Vingt minutes plus tard elle était endormie assise, sans avoir terminé le premier chapitre.

#######

Le lendemain, Eléana se réveilla douloureusement. Son corps était lourd et courbaturé à cause de la position dans laquelle elle s'était endormie. Râlant contre tous les livres soporifiques de la planète, la jeune fille se leva tant bien que mal et alla prendre une bonne douche chaude dans l'espoir de délier ses muscles. Une fois prête, elle descendit aux cuisines afin de prendre son petit déjeuné. Cela faisait partie de son plan de « récupération d'anonymat ». Eviter de trop se faire voir sans pour autant disparaître pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ainsi, elle avait programmé de prendre la moitié de ses repas dans la grande salle et les autres directement aux cuisines. Merlin, elle en était déjà fatiguée.

Son repas achevé, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée. Elle était en pleine réflexion lorsqu'elle eu une illumination. Hier, c'était vendredi et donc aujourd'hui, on était samedi. Conclusion : Eléana s'était levée à 6h30 un samedi matin. Les évènements de ces derniers jours avaient manifestement eu des conséquences très négatives sur le bon sens de la jeune fille. Enervée contre elle-même pour avoir raté une des rares occasions de faire la grâce matinée et désemparée à l'idée de n'avoir strictement rien à faire de la matinée, elle décida d'aller dans le parc afin de prendre l'air, de se calmer et de planifier son futur exile loin de l'Angleterre. Et non, elle ne dramatisait pas. Elle était en chemin lorsqu'une personne l'appela d'un très aimable « eh toi ! ». Etant seule dans les couloirs (bah oui, les filles normales dorment à cette heure le samedi), Eléana se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait si poliment apostrophé.

Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs lorsqu'elle reconnue la personne qui lui faisait face.

- Tiens donc, comme on se retrouve, siffla Lucius Malfoy d'une voix mauvaise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Bonne lecture**

############

Eléana en avait marre. Par les couilles de Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Avait-elle déclenché une guerre mondiale sans le savoir ? Elle avait toujours eu de bonne note en classe, était poli avec les professeurs, les élèves et même les elfes de maison. Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien justifier qu'en trois jours elle ait autant de problèmes. Surtout que celui qui s'avançait vers elle en ce moment était le plus conséquent de tous.

Eléana regardait le Serpentard s'approcher avec un air suffisant une boule au ventre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait interpelé ni pourquoi il l'avait même remarquée.

- Serais-tu sourde ? je t'ai appelé ! l'apostropha-t-il.

Eléana réfléchissait à toute allure. Étant seule dans ce couloir face à un Serpentard, la conduite à tenir était simple : se faire toute petite. Tellement petite qu'elle pourrait, avec un peu de chance, disparaître. Elle maudit une fois de plus sa bêtise. Si elle avait été moins idiote, elle serait actuellement sans son lit.

- Heu, oui… pardon. Je t'ai entendu. J'ai été surprise que tu me parle.

- Je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as bousculé il y a quelques jours. Je n'ai pas apprécié ton impolitesse. J'enlève 20 points à Poufsouffle pour agression sur la personne d'un préfet en chef et encore 20 points pour ne pas m'avoir salué lorsque tu m'as croisé tout à l'heure. Tu devrais te méfier, à ce rythme, ta maison va perdre la coupe avant les vacances de noël. Lui susurra-t-il.

Il avait prononcé cette tirade avec un tel sourire méprisant qu'Eléana se retenait de toutes ses forces de lui envoyer sa main dans la figure. Comment un tel type pouvait bien être préfet en chef. Et comment pouvait-il impunément enlever des points à sa maison pour des motifs aussi ridicules ? L'expression « avoir la moutarde qui monte au nez » prenait en ce moment tout son sens pour la jeune fille, ce dont Malfoy sembla se rendre compte puisqu'il ajouta :

- Quoi ? tu as quelque chose à dire peut-être?

- Non, répondit Eléana en serrant les dents de colère. Elle ne voulait pas avoir plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en avait actuellement mais baisser les yeux devant ce monstre de suffisance était vraiment difficile nerveusement.

Le rictus supérieur de Malfoy s'élargit face à cette réponse. Il prit le temps de détailler la jeune fille, la mettant ainsi mal à l'aise. Le résultat de son observation parut lui déplaire puisqu'il plissa le nez de dégout. « Bah quoi ? » se dit-elle en regardant ces vêtements. En quoi un jean et un sous pull beige était-il dégoutant. Ah, oui c'étaient des habits moldus. Ceci explique donc cela.

Le regard de Malfoy s'arrêta sur sa main droite et ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise avant qu'un sourire sournois prenne place sur son visage.

- Comment une fille habillée aussi pauvrement que toi peut-elle avoir un bijou d'une telle qualité ? demanda-t-il. Tu l'as volé ?

- NON ! répondit Eléana brusquement.

Peut être trop brusquement au vue de l'expression qu'arborait désormais le jeune homme. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit dans un chuchotement qui procura des frissons horrifiés à la jeune Poufsouffle :

- Je ne te crois pas. Seul un sang pur fortuné peut se permettre l'acquisition d'un tel bijou. Je suis sûre que tu l'as volé. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, une sale Poufsouffle dans ton genre ne mérite en aucun cas de porter pareil objet. Donne le moi ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Eléana sentait la panique s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de sa peau. Panique qui se transforma bien vite en colère. Comment osait-lui parler sur ce ton ? Qui était-il pour la traiter de voleuse alors que c'était lui qui voulait lui voler son trésor ? Et par dessus tout pourquoi se laissait-elle faire alors que manifestement n'étant plus invisible, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire. La jeune fille releva fièrement les yeux et regarda le nobliau qui lui faisait face.

- Non mais tu t'écoutes quand tu parle crétin ? Il est hors de question que tu prennes ma bague. Et je t'informe que, dès cette après-midi, je vais aller contester ta prise de points auprès des professeurs. Ca m'étonnerais que tu ais le droits de retirer autant de points pour des raisons aussi futiles. Grandis un peu !

La réponse de la jeune fille sembla quelque peu le perturber. Ainsi le grand Lucius Malfoy n'appréciait pas qu'on le contrarie ? Et bien, elle, n'appréciait pas qu'on la traite de cette façon. Il était véritablement impossible qu'Eléana retire sa bague et cela pas même quelques secondes. Le Serpentard reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules et la poussa violement contre le mur.

- Pour qui te prends-tu à me parler sur ce ton ? tu n'es rien comparé à moi. Rien du tout. Alors tu vas gentiment me donner ta bague et j'oublierai peu être cet incident.

- Vas te faire voir, répondit-elle avec colère. Et tu ne vaux pas plus que moi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parlerais avec respect quand toi tu m'insulte. Je ne te donnerai pas ma bague car elle m'appartient. Et je ne savais pas que les nobles volaient de nos jours. Des problèmes de finances petit prince ?

Eléana avait dit cette phrase avec dédain sous le coup de la rage. Une fois les mots sortis, elle se sentait plus sereine. Enfin, jusqu'à ce quelle croise le regard du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci semblait bouillir sous la colère. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle était peut être allé un petit peu trop loin.

Face à son regard de rage froide elle se sentait mal. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se plonger plus dans ses réflexions. Lucius venait de sortir sa baguette et la pointait sur elle. Son regard était noir et ses poings crispés. Eléana n'avait pas le temps de sortir la sienne. Si elle bougeait, le jeune homme aurait dix fois le temps de lui jeter un sort et de maudire toute sa famille sur cinquante générations. Elle était bloquée et impuissante. Malfoy avait suivit les pensées de la Poufsouffle et souriait à présent. Voulant lui faire regretter ses paroles, il lui lança un sortilège que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. Lorsque le rayon magique la toucha, Eléana eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre et se plia en deux pour encaisser la douleur. Une main l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui faire croiser le regard de son agresseur qui siffla d'une voix mauvaise

- tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à respecter ceux qui te sont supérieurs. C'était un avertissement. As-tu quelque chose à rajouter ?

- oui, chuchota la jeune fille décidément suicidaire ce matin.

S'aidant de la poigne que Malfoy maintenait sur sa tête, elle banda ses muscles et envoya un magistral coup de genou dans ses parties intimes. Sous le coup de la douleur, le Serpentard la lâcha et tomba à genou sur le sol. Eléana ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et s'enfuit à travers les couloirs avec une seule idée en tête : mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et son agresseur.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle se trouvait dans un couloir désert. Elle se mit à marcher en rond afin de reprendre son souffle, faire disparaître son point de côté et oublier la douleur qu'elle ressentait encore après le sort que lui avait envoyé Lucius. Cela faisait quelques seconde qu'elle tournait en rond en cherchant une solution pour ne plus jamais se retrouver face au jeune homme lorsqu'elle vit apparaître une porte qui n'était pas là quelques instants auparavant.

La jeune fille entra dans ce qui semblait être une salle de classe. Elle fut émerveillée devant le décor qui s'imposait à sa vue. Devant elle se tenait un petit salon composé d'une cheminée, d'un grand canapé et de fauteuils ayant l'air plus confortable les uns que les autres. Exactement ce dont la jeune fille avait besoin en ce moment. Elle retira ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le canapé pour faire le bilan de sa matinée. Bilan qui s'avéra être peu rassurant. Elle avait peur. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Elle ne devait plus jamais croiser le Serpentard de toute sa scolarité. Mais comment faire ? Elle était épuisée par les évènements de ces derniers jours et souhaitait plus que tout se reposer. Sur ce point, cette salle était une véritable aubaine. Surtout que personne ne la trouverait ici étant donné que la porte était apparue par magie. La jeune fille espérait qu'elle réussirait à la retrouver dans le futur pour avoir un peu de calme. Eléana pensa avec tristesse qu'elle aurait bien voulu avoir une amie à qui se confier. Malheureusement, la conséquence logique d'une vie de transparence était l'absence d'amies. La jeune fille s'imagina se balader et rire avec une camarade, raconter ses joies et ses peines… mais bien vite, épuisée, Eléana s'endormit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée tout le monde pour le retard mais je suis actuellement en pleines révisions de concours alors c'est un peu compliqué de trouver du temps pour écrire. j'avoue que les reviews sont plus que motivantes pour le faire. donc merci à tous et toutes. voici la suite.**

############

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Eléana avait frappé Lucius Malfoy. Même si elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir agit de la sorte, elle ne pouvait nier être sous pression depuis ce moment. Elle se doutait que la vengeance de l'aristocrate serait cuisante. Ainsi, elle faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver seule face à lui dans les couloirs. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussit. Mais combien de temps encore parviendrait-elle à l'éviter ?

Cette après midi encore, la jeune fille se trouvait dans sa salle magique, comme elle l'avait surnommée. Elle avait eu du mal à la retrouver et à réussir à y pénétrer. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche elle avait finit par comprendre comment en ouvrir la porte. Il suffisait de passer trois fois devant en pensant à cette salle et miracle, la porte apparaissait. Eléana était toujours émerveillée du nombre de surprise que réservait le monde de la sorcellerie.

Présentement, Eléana relisait son devoir de potion qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain. Mouais, pas terrible. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée dans cette matière de toute façon. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle mettait plus de soin sur la forme que sur le fond. Ses devoirs étaient toujours impeccables. Propres, bien écrits, sans aucunes faute d'orthographe… mais sans intérêt si on lisait le contenu. Une fois sa vérification achevée, la jeune fille regarda sa montre et constata qu'il lui restait encore quarante minutes avant de devoir se rendre dans la grande salle pour diner. Elle s'allongea sur l'un des canapés de la pièce afin de se reposer quelques instants.

Confortablement installée, la jeune fille fit le bilan de la semaine écoulée. Rien, nada. Tous les matins elle s'était levée à 6h30. Puis, elle était allée manger avant de se rendre à ses cours du matin. Ensuite, nouveau repas suivit des cours de l'après midi et encore repas. Après ca, elle faisait ses exercices, révisait ses cours et enfin, elle allait se coucher. Eléana soupira en se rendant compte une fois de plus à quel point sa vie était ennuyeuse. En même temps, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle aurait très bien pu tenter de nouer une quelconque amitié. Elle en avait envie. Très envie même, mais elle avait peur. Pour être honnête, elle crevait littéralement de trouille. C'était étrange ce mélange d'émotion contradictoire. Par le passé, La jeune fille ne se posait pas ce genre de question. Elle avait fait le choix d'être seule et s'y tenait. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela. Mais aujourd'hui… les choses avaient changées. Elle ne pourrait pas dire quand, pourquoi ni comment mais une chose était sure : Eléana en avait marre de sa solitude volontaire. Elle voulait parler, rire et pleurer avec une amie. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle l'avait fait avec sa sœur. Mais voilà, si elle était une sorcière, sa sœur n'avait jamais développé de pouvoirs magique au grand bonheur de ses parents. En effet, dans sa famille, être sorcier signifiait souvent être maudit. Ses parents avaient d'ailleurs longtemps été inconsolables lorsque ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés. La petite fille qu'elle était n'avait pas compris en quoi le fait qu'elle puisse faire voler des chaises ou qu'elle parvienne à changer la couleur de son papier peint était triste jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que son apparence se modifiait. Tout avait changé lorsqu'un matin elle s'était regardée dans la glace de la salle de bain. Eléana eu un sourire désabusé à ce souvenir. Elle avait hurlé en voyant la chose qui était devant elle. Elle avait vraiment eu peur jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de ce monstre et qu'elle remarque qu'il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait comprit. Elle était la chose. Ses parents alertés par les hurlements avaient accourus dans la salle de bain. A partir de ce moment sa vie avait basculé…

La jeune fille revint à la réalité. Il était inutile de se rappeler tous ces souvenirs ou de refaire sa vie avec des si. Si elle n'avait pas été sorcière. Si elle était née dans une autre famille. Si elle avait été normale. Penser avec des « si » ne changeait jamais la réalité.

Eléana se sentit très fatiguée tout d'un coup, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Elle regarda l'heure et vit que le diner allait commencer dans moins de dix minutes. Mais voilà qu'à cause de ses pensées, elle n'avait plus faim. Elle décida donc de sauter le repas et de rester dans sa chère salle jusqu'au moment où elle devrait aller se coucher. Elle s'installa plus confortablement, ferma les yeux en se forçant à ne plus penser à rien. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'endormait d'un sommeil sans rêve.

#######

- Echec et mat.

- Rahhhhhhhh, j'en ai marre. Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort pour perdre.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es nul.

- Heu les gars, on a de la compagnie.

Des voix. Dans son demi-sommeil, Eléana entendait des voix d'homme. Etrange, car la jeune fille était sure de s'être endormie dans sa salle magique. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre des noms sur lesdites voix ce qui n'étaient pas surprenant au regard de sa vie sociale. La jeune fille sentit qu'une personne se rapprochait d'elle.

- C'est pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir. On ne va pas te manger tu sais.

Ok. Sa tentative numéro 1 « faire la morte » était manifestement un échec. Eléana ouvrit les yeux et regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Non mais ce n'était pas vrai. Parmi tous les garçons de cette école il fallait qu'elle tombe sur monsieur j'ai-un-sourire-de-la-mort-qui-tue–black et ses copains. Elle était déçue de ne plus être la seule à connaître cette salle. Elle devrait surement trouver une autre cachette pour l'avenir. Bon, comment pouvait-elle partir de la salle sans avoir l'air de fuir.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Salut, lui répondit Sirius. Au fait je ne connais pas ton nom. Tu t'appelle comment ?

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Bah, étant donné qu'on se croise souvent en ce moment, c'est plus pratique pour se parler. A moins que tu préfère que je t'appelle truc, machin ou bidule ?

- Non. Heu… Eléana.

- Eléana comment ? lui demanda gentiment Rémus.

- Peterson. Répondit-elle en ce demandant pourquoi sa voix lui était si agréable.

- Et bah dit donc… t'es pas bavarde, fit remarquer Peter. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard réprobateur que lui lançait le jeune homme châtain.

- Heu… je vais y aller. Vous avez surement envie de rester entre amis. Dit la jeune fille en se levant.

Elle avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

- Tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux.

- Hein ? demanda la jeune fille de manière aussi développée qu'intelligente en regardant la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots et qui n'était autre que Rémus lupin.

- Tu peux rester… enfin, si tu veux.

Il avait finit sa phrase en la fixant droit dans les yeux sous les regards surpris de ses amis. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles la jeune fille réfléchissait à toute allure. Que devait-elle faire ? Partir et retrouver son lit ? Rester avec ces garçons et… faire quoi ? Parler, les écouter, rire ? Eléana sentait qu'elle allait une fois encore faire une grosse, très grosse connerie. Mais bon, il semblait qu'elle ne faisait que ca depuis quelque temps alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. En plus, n'avait-elle pas pensé à quel point elle désirait avoir des amis il y a moins d'une heure ? C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle fit demi-tour et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Et maintenant que devait-elle faire ? La jeune fille se dit avec ironie qu'elle était vraiment douée pour les relations sociales. Bon, vu qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, elle attendit que les garçons lancent la conversation.

-Depuis combien de temps tu connais la salle sur demande ? tu veux une bierraubeurre ? lui demanda James.

- Je veux bien merci. C'est quoi la salle sur demande ?

- C'est le nom de l'endroit où l'on est, La renseigna Rémus. Tu as dû remarquer que la porte apparait lorsqu'on le demande. D'où son nom.

- Ah oui. Eh bien, ça fait une semaine que je viens ici. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard.

- Nous ca fait plusieurs années qu'on connait cette salle donc on allait forcément se croiser, repris James en lui apportant son verre.

- Merci. Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda la jeune fille. Devant les visages intéressés des garçons elle se lança. Pourquoi vous me parlez ?

- Et bien… t'as l'air sympa et comme je te l'ai dit on se croise tout le temps en ce moment alors autant en profiter pour faire connaissance. Lui répondit Sirius. Et puis, tu n'as pas l'air d'être comme la plupart des filles qui gloussent quand on essaye d'engager la conversation.

Eléana ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi une fille normale glousserait comme une poule mais s'il le disait…

En tout cas, la jeune fille passait un très bon moment. Après un début quelque peu laborieux, la conversation devint plus fluide. Elle apprit notamment que Rémus était imbattable aux échecs et très bon élève, que Sirius avait un égo démesuré et un sens de l'humour à tout épreuve. James semblait fou amoureux d'une jeune fille rousse et lui avait demandé des conseils pour la séduire. « Entre filles, disait-il, vous fonctionnez à peu près de la même façon. Comment je dois faire pour qu'elle comprenne qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ? ». Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris qu'il ne s'adressait vraiment pas à la bonne personne. Ne sachant que répondre, Eléana lui avait conseillé de l'approcher en douceur et de tenter de gagner son amitié vu qu'elle le repoussait dès qu'il devenait trop entreprenant. Face au rire des garçons et au sourire moqueur de Rémus, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas passé pour une idiote une fois de plus. Elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle entendit Rémus dire:

- Qu'est ce que je te répète sans arrêt depuis 6 mois ? tu ne l'auras jamais si tu fonce sur elle avec la délicatesse d'un hypogriffe.

- Mais oui Cornedrue, écoute donc notre docteur love, intervint Sirius.

- Bref, repris Sirius, t'es pas trop timide quand on creuse un peu alors, comment ça se fait que tu sois à Poufsouffle ?

Eléana pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, hasarda-t-elle. Et toi, tu es un black, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard ?

A peine avait-elle prononcé ses quelques mots que la jeune Poufsouffle su qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe. Rémus et James avait l'air mal à l'aise et le visage de Sirius avait perdu toute trace de jovialité.

- Désolée. Répond pas si tu n'en a pas envie.

- Non c'est rien, dit-il soudainement sérieux. C'est juste que… je ne m'entends pas avec ma famille. Je n'ai jamais partagé leurs opinions concernant la pureté du sang et toutes ces conneries. Il était donc inenvisageable que je finisse chez les serpents-futurs-mangemort. Tu sais, lui dit-il avec un air de conspirateur, on peut toujours envoyer chier l'Héritage de ses parents.

- Si seulement, souffla Eléana si bas que personne ne pu l'entendre.

C'est ce qu'elle pensait mais elle en douta lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Rémus. Elle su à son air surpris qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait dit mais il ne fit aucune réflexion ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Rémus joua aux échecs avec Sirius (et gagna toutes les parties), James l'aida avec son devoir de potion (peut être aurait-elle une bonne note cette fois-ci) et Peter fit le pitre faisant souvent rire ses camarades. Souvent Eléana croisait le regard de Rémus. A chaque fois elle détournait rapidement le regard sous le sourire amusé du jeune homme. La jeune fille devait se rendre à l'évidence : il lui plaisait beaucoup. La question était maintenant : lui plaisait-elle également ? Et si oui, qu'allait-elle faire ? Pouvait-elle vraiment prendre ce risque ? Tenter de se rapprocher de lui ? Pourrait-elle garder son secret ? Eléana sentait un mal de crane arriver à toute allure, aussi elle décida d'arrêter de se poser toutes ces questions. Elle verrait bien ce qui se passerait avec du temps.

Vers minuit les garçons la raccompagnèrent à son dortoir. Elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse entourée de ses quatre chevaliers servants. Elle pouffa à cette idée avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à ses « chevaliers ». Elle allait entrer dans sa salle commune lorsque quelqu'un lui attrapa délicatement le poignet.

- Je te laisse partir si tu promets de ne plus nous éviter, lui dit Rémus avec un sourire à faire fondre le pôle nord.

- Comment…

- Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu nous évitais ? Allons…je suis plus malin que ça. Donc, soit tu promets soit je ne te lâche pas.

La jeune fille était très tentée de lui dire de ne pas la lâcher. Ne faisant pas confiance à ses cordes vocales et ne souhaitant pas dire d'ânerie elle hocha lentement la tête. Cette réponse sembla suffire au jeune homme puisqu'il desserra sa prise sur son poignet à sa grande déception.

C'est avec un grand sourire et une sensation de bien être qu'Eléana monta se coucher. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait pris la bonne décision mais une chose était sûre, elle était heureuse. Bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années. Une seconde chose était certaine : elle était définitivement sous le charme d'un jeune homme châtain au sourire magnifique.

#######

Devant l'entrée du dortoir des Poufsouffle, un garçon avait décidé de s'amuser un peu au dépend de son ami. C'est pourquoi Sirius dit d'une voix énamourée :

- Les gars, je crois que je suis amoureux. Elle est si jolie avec ses cheveux foncés si soyeux et ses yeux noisette… et ses petites tâches de rousseurs, c'est adorable !

- Quoi ? répliqua immédiatement Rémus. Tu… enfin elle… toi amoureux… mais… non !

Le jeune homme compris que son ami se foutait royalement de lui lorsqu'il remarqua son sourire moqueur. James et Peter se retenaient difficilement de rire.

- Ah, ah, ah… très drôle Patmol. Vraiment hilarant.

Les trois garçons ne pouvaient plus se retenir et éclatèrent de rire.

- Au moins peut être que tu arrêteras de faire la tête comme tu le fais depuis une semaine. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est sympa et plutôt mignonne. T'inquiète je ne vais pas te la voler ta chérie. Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard mauvais que lui lançait son ami.

- J'aurais jamais cru que tu sois si possessif quand t'es amoureux Moony, lança un James toujours hilare.

- Idiot. Elle me plait c'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment… enfin vous savez, avec mon petit problème…

- Ne penses pas à ça maintenant Moony, objecta Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Apprends à la connaître et tu verras bien ce qui se passera.

- Ouais, si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que Sirius Black me donnerait des conseils relationnels, je crois que je lui aurais vivement recommandé une thérapie à sainte mangouste, se moqua Rémus. Mais, merci Patmol.

- De rien. Et tu sais, ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas être romantique ou que je ne comprends pas les filles, c'est juste que je ne le veux pas. Bref les gars, on va se coucher ?

Sur ces bonnes paroles les Griffondors se dirigèrent en direction de leur dortoir. Avant de s'endormir, Eléana et Rémus eurent la même pensée : « advienne que pourra ».

**la suite la semaine prochaine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée, désolée, désolée pour ce retard. je sais que j'avais dit que je publierai le prochain chapitre dans 1 semaine (ce que je n'ai manifestement pas fait) mais j'ai un excuse en béton armée pour expliqué ce flagrant manquement au respect des délais : les put.. de bord... de salop... de concours ! Pour me faire pardonner je vous publie un chapitre tout choupinet. Profitez en car au prochain, les ennuis commenceront pour nos amis.**

**Une fois encore merci pour vos reviews. je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise autant et j'espère que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir. **

**Si jamais vous voyez des fautes ou des erreurs quelconques de grammaire ou de syntaxe, ne vous gênez pas pour me le faire savoir dans vos commentaires. j'essaye de me relire mais je me doute que certaines fautes restent malgré mes efforts. bref, bonne lecture.**

**###########**

Eléana se réveilla étrangement de bonne humeur ce matin là.Elle se remémora les évènements de la veille en souriant confortablement installée sous sa couette. Elle avait discuté et rit toute la soirée avec les maraudeurs. Dieu que cela faisait du bien !

C'est en souriant que la jeune fille se leva pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné bien mérité. Et oui, elle n'avait pas diné la veille au soir et son estomac commençait sérieusement à se rebeller contre ce régime autant forcé qu'inhabituel.

Assise sagement à sa table de blaireaux (ne voir aucune insulte dans ce début de phrase), Eléana était en plein débat intérieur. Ses pensées se résumaient à « je regarde vers la table des Gryffondors ou je ne regarde pas ? » Cruel dilemme. Et oui, après avoir englouti la moitié des mets présents sur la table et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire elle avait, comme à son habitude, laissé ses pensées dériver. Cependant, pour la première fois, elle ne songeait pas au vide qu'était sa vie mais à un groupe de garçon. Ou plutôt à un garçon précis pour être honnête. Mais timidité et manque d'expérience amoureuse obligent, la jeune fille n'osait pas lever les yeux de son assiette vide de peur qu'il croise son regard. Certain diraient « c'est justement le but ma fille » mais rien à y faire. La simple pensée de voir un certain jeune homme aux yeux ambrés la rendait toute chose sans raison apparente et la gênait profondément. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu faire pour discuter avec le groupe si librement la veille. Elle s'était sentie si légère en s'endormant… mais après une nuit de sommeil la donne avait changée.

Elle prit donc le temps de réfléchir à ses sentiments. Que ressentait-elle donc ? Pourquoi était-elle si gênée ? Parce que Rémus lui plaisait ? Certes. Mais était-ce une raison pour que la simple idée de le regarder la mortifie et la fasse rougir comme une jeune fille qui n'a jamais eu de petit ami et qui craque pour un des garçons les plus populaires de son école et qui doit avoir une liste de conquêtes plus longue que le bras ? Ouch ! Elle venait de comprendre le pourquoi de son malaise. Pourtant elle avait eu l'impression qu'il l'appréciait alors elle n'avait pas de raison d'être gênée, si ? Cette phrase qu'il lui avait dite la veille à propos de ne plus les ignorer voulait-elle dire ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle voulait dire ? Quelle prise de tête mes aïeux !

Eléana se secoua la tête pour contraindre son cerveau à arrêter de cogiter de cette façon. Dire qu'il y a quelques temps elle se moquait des filles de sa maison qui selon elle « se prenaient franchement la tête pour pas grand-chose » et qu'elle faisait pareil aujourd'hui. Il fallait tout de même la comprendre. Elle avait dix sept ans et n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'embrassé un garçon. Alors forcément, toutes ces questions idiotes que des gamines de 12 ans se posaient… Bah elle se les posait maintenant. Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus l'âge de porter des couches et qu'elle devait se comporter en femme qu'elle était.

Elle releva donc la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des lions. Une tête ensommeillée dotée de cheveux hirsutes et de lunettes plantées de manière bancales sur le nez croisa son regard. James donna ensuite un petit coup de coude à son voisin en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Rémus regarda alors Eléana qui se senti rougir inexplicablement.

Ne pouvant soutenir son regard sans ressembler à un panneau de signalisation, la jeune fille replongea le nez dans son assiette vide. De toute façon, il était l'heure de se rendre en cours. Avec tout le courage dont elle disposait, elle se leva et quitta la salle les jambes tremblantes. Bon d'accord, elle se prenait franchement la tête pour rien, faisait preuve d'une lâcheté ridicule pour son âge et avait l'impression d'être redevenu soudainement une gamine de quatre ans mais au moins elle en était consciente. De toute façon elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle était encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Et mer… Barbie girl et sa bande de macaques dégénérés se dirigeaient en ce moment précis dans sa direction. Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué ce qui expliquait surement pourquoi elle était encore en vie. N'ayant pas le temps de se lancer dans une dissertation sur le pourquoi du comment à chaque fois qu'elle était seule elle croisait sa sérénissime-altesse-royale-Malfoy, Eléana fit ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire : courir et vite s'il vous plait.

Quelques couloirs et un point de côté plus tard la Poufsouffle était enfin arrivée devant sa salle de classe en vie. Elle était désormais prête à affronter une journée de travail au combien ennuyeuse mais relaxante par sa normalité. Étant donné que son monde avait été bouleversé récemment, son train-train quotidien était bienvenu. Oh, elle était ravie de tous ces changements mais un peu de normalité ne faisait pas de mal si on pouvait considérer qu'être une fille invisible de dix-sept ans sans petit ami, ni ami d'ailleurs, pouvait être vu comme normal.

Ce fut sur ces pensées que la journée d'Eléana se déroula. Pour une fois aucune catastrophe ne se mit sur son chemin. Elle était allée tranquillement en cours, avait mangé à sa table, était retournée en cours et là, elle se rendait à la grande salle pour la troisième fois de la journée. Vraiment, quel programme palpitant. C'était à vous retourner l'estomac tant l'adrénaline parcourait son corps au souvenir de cette journée mémorable. Et voilà qu'en plus elle s'essayait à l'ironie. Décidément quelque chose n'allait plus. D'ailleurs une de ces choses était en train de marcher vers elle en lui souriant.

- Salut, lui dit Rémus une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Hum, salut.

Ça c'était de la réplique. Non sans blague, si elle continuait comme ça, il allait la prendre pour une cruche. Elle savait que cela faisait partie du plan de départ mais désormais passer pour une gourde après de ce charmant garçon n'était plus dans ses objectifs. Eléana se demanda sérieusement s'il était possible qu'une fille associable et sans ami puisse devenir en quelques jours une femme séduisante et sûre d'elle ? Y avait-il une potion magique qui lui permettrait de réussir ce petit miracle ?

- Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour dans le parc ? lui demanda-t-il sans paraître gêné de son manque flagrant d'éloquence.

- Oui !

Le jeune homme sourit devant l'empressement de la Poufsouffle qui elle avait soudainement rougit. Non mais qu'elle idiote. Soit elle ne parlait pas, soit elle lui hurlait carrément dessus. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui dire pourquoi tout d'un coup elle avait l'impression d'être la pire con… de la planète ? Quoiqu'on restait dans les onomatopées alors il n'y avait pas vraiment de changement. La jeune fille se dit que si Rémus voulait réellement passer du temps avec une fille ayant autant de vocabulaire qu'une carpe aphone c'était qu'il avait lui aussi une déficience cérébrale certaine. Enfin, ce n'était pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre.

Eléana était toujours intimidée mais elle se dit à juste titre que si elle ne se faisait pas un peu violence, Rémus allait rapidement se lasser d'elle. Qui voudrait d'une fille incapable de prononcer plus de deux mots d'affilé. Cela démontrait soit un manque d'intérêt flagrant pour son interlocuteur soit une profonde stupidité et Eléana n'avait pas envie que Rémus retiennent l'une de ces possibilités. C'est pourquoi, une fois encore la Poufsouffle pris son courage à deux mains et se lança :

- Alors… tu as passé une bonne journée, lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parc de Poudlard.

Miracle ! Elle avait enfin fait une phrase complète avec sujet, verbe et complément.

- Mouais on peut dire ça. Les cours n'étaient pas très intéressants et en plus avec les crétins qui me servent d'amis c'était plutôt dur de se concentrer.

- C'est bizarre, je croyais que tu étais un élève sérieux qui aime les cours. Mince, ta cote de popularité va en prendre un sacré coup.

Incroyable après avoir réussis à faire une phrase complète la voilà qui se lançait dans l'humour. Rémus eu un sourire amusé avant de lui rétorquer :

- Est-ce moi où tu te moques là ?

- Jamais je n'oserais.

Les deux jeunes gens pouffèrent à cette réplique et continuèrent de marcher tout en discutant. Eléana se sentait bien maintenant. C'était fou comme elle pouvait se sentir détendue lorsqu'elle était avec lui et si stressée lorsqu'elle était seule à cogiter à propos de chose insignifiantes. Arrivés près du lac, Rémus lui proposa de s'asseoir un instant. La jeune fille rougit violemment lorsque Rémus s'assit tout près d'elle. Si près que leurs genoux se touchaient.

Brusquement, son visage prit une jolie teinte d'un rouge brique très seyant. « Triple cruche » se morigéna-t-elle. Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire concurrence aux couleurs officielles de la maison des Gryffons pour deux genoux en contact ! Bah, manifestement si. Pas que l'idée d'avoir une quelconque partie de son corps en contact avec le jeune homme la dérangeait outre mesure, mais n'étant pas habituée aux contacts humains, elle était extrêmement consciente du moindre effleurement. Le fait que le garçon qui provoquait cette soudaine « conscience » soit beau comme un dieu n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses. Si on ajoutait à l'équation qu'Eléana et lui ne se parlaient véritablement que depuis moins de 24 heures, il était facile de comprendre le soudain malaise qui s'emparait d'elle.

Rémus sembla s'en rendre compte car il se décala légèrement, rompant ainsi le contact entre eux, et permettant ainsi au cerveau d'Eléana de recommencer à fonctionner.

- Eléana, je peux te poser une question ? tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu ne le veux pas.

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence.

- Hum, comment dire. Ne te vexe pas d'accord, je ne veux pas être désagréable mais je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement…

Houla, ça sentait mauvais tout ça. S'était-il déjà lassé d'elle ? mince ! Si vite ? Mais elle avait rien vu venir. Alors pourq…

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas vraiment être avec moi. Reprit le jeune homme. tu sais, je ne veux pas te forcer à passer du temps en ma compagnie, mais…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? lui demanda-t-elle surprise par ses propos. Elle qui avait l'impression d'être à l'aise...

- Et bien, tu ne parles presque pas et dès que je te touche tu te crispe. J'ai l'impression de te gêner. Enfin, j'espère que je me trompe car moi j'aime beaucoup être en ta présence.

- Je te rassure tout de suite, moi aussi j'aime bien être avec toi. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à discuter avec des gens ou avoir des amis et hum... encore moins des garçons. Mais en fait je suis assez bavarde. Enfin je l'étais quand j'étais petite et je ne pense pas que ça ait vraiment changé. Je sais que j'ai surement l'air bizarre ou au moins un peu idiote… en tout cas tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout et… quoi ?

- C'est la phrase la plus longue que tu m'aies dite. Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

- Idiot.

- Alors comme ça tu aimes bien être avec moi ? la taquina-t-il.

- Idiot, répéta-elle en rougissant de nouveau accompagnée du rire du jeune homme.

La soirée se déroula sans nouvelle anicroche et Eléana appris beaucoup de chose sur Rémus notamment qu'il adorait le chocolat (il était capable d'en manger des quantités phénoménales quitte à s'en rendre malade), que lui non plus n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis avant de rencontrer les maraudeurs et surtout qu'il était loin d'être le don juan que la jeune fille imaginait. Elle avait du mal à le croire quand il le disait mais bon… l'amitié exigeait de la confiance (même si la jeune fille espérait plus que de l'amitié elle en était parfaitement consciente). Eléana s'était décrispée et avait à de nombreuses reprises prononcé des phrases complètes et même parfois des séries de phrases compètes les unes à la suite des autres, avait rit et fait de l'humour. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait même oublié de réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait et la conversation était devenue fluide et très agréable. Il faut avouer que le gentil sourire de son vis-à-vis y était surement pour beaucoup.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsqu'une voix sortit les jeunes gens de leur cocon.

- Je crois qu'à force de papoter vous avez oublié le couvre feu les gars mais ne vous en faites pas, tonton Paddy est là pour vous éviter de croiser Rusard dans les couloirs. Alors à qui on dit merci ?

Rémus et Eléana sursautèrent brusquement. Le jeune homme souffla de dépit en voyant sa cavalière se lever et épousseter sa jupe avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas et de faire face à l'arrivant.

- Paddy t'étais vraiment obligé de venir ? demanda un Rémus très contrarié de l'arrivée inopinée de son ami.

- Faux frère, je te signale que si je n'étais pas venu me geler les miches, tu te serais surement pris une retenue alors un petit remerciement ne serait pas de refus.

- Ouais merci, grommela le jeune homme avec une mauvaise fois évidente.

- Bref, si vous voulez bien me suivre jeunes gens, votre carrosse est avancé. Par ici ma demoiselle, dit Sirius théâtralement.

Eléana avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas où Sirius voulait en venir. De quel carrosse voulait-il parler ? Et en quoi le fait qu'il soit venu allait-il leur faire éviter une soirée de retenu. La seule chose qu'elle voyait c'est qu'au lieu d'être deux, ils allaient être trois à récurer les fonds de chaudron. Elle fit part de ses pensées au jeune homme qui sembla surpris de la voir autant parler mais ne fit aucune remarque. Politesse oblige. Ou peut-être était-ce le regard de tueur que lui lançait son ami qui l'en dissuadait. Regard qui semblait vouloir signifier « si tu la rembarre et que tu la vexe après tout le mal que je me suis donné, je te butte à la prochaine pleine lune, maraudeur ou pas ». Bref, message reçu.

- Voyez-vous princesse, repris Sirius en accompagnant ses propos d'une révérence ridicule, nous maraudeurs sommes expert de ce que je nomme « le passer inaperçu » et…

- Ce que mon idiot de meilleur ami ci-présent essaye de te dire, coupa Rémus, c'est que James lui a refilé sa cape d'invisibilité et qu'on va se cacher dessous pour passer à la barbe de Rusard.

- Rahhh ! Moony tu m'as cassé tout mon effet là !

- Je t'ai seulement évité d'être encore plus ridicule que d'habitude, tu devrais me remercier.

- Tu sais, moi je trouvais ça mignon toute ces attentions, le taquina la jeune fille.

Sirius sourit devant l'air jaloux qu'arborait son ami jusqu'à ce que celui ne lance un « dans ce cas, après vous princesse » accompagnée d'une gracieuse pirouette sous les rires de la jeune fille.

######

Les jeunes gens, devenus invisibles, atteignirent leur dortoir sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Merci à James et sa cape miraculeuse. Après avoir déposé Eléana devant son dortoir en tout bien tout honneur les garçons rentrèrent tranquillement à la tour Gryffondors afin de prendre un repos bien mérité. En chemin, Sirius ne pu s'empêcher d'asticoter son ami.

- Hey, Rémus, chuchota-t-il ne voulant pas se faire repérer par une certaine chatte fouineuse, où est-ce que tu as appris à faire de si jolies révérences ?

- Crétin ! en tout cas merci d'être venu nous chercher même si sur le moment ça m'a un peu énervé.

- Sans blague, je n'avais pas remarqué, se moqua le jeune homme.

- Bah, faut dire aussi que j'ai enfin réussis à la faire parler librement alors… quand tu es arrivé j'ai eu peur qu'elle se renferme une fois de plus.

- Mouais, dit Sirius perplexe, on dirait que l'échange de salive c'est pas pour demain à ce rythme.

- abruti.

- Ouach ! tu me fends le cœur avec une répartie pareil mon Moony. Qu'elle cruauté !

- Je veux prendre mon temps tu sais. Apprendre à la connaitre avant de… bah quoi ?

Rémus arrêta de parler en voyant l'air septique qu'arborait son ami. Ses yeux lançaient ce regard qui veut dire « prend moi pour un con tant que t'y es».

- C'est ça ouais. La seule raison pour laquelle tu prends ton temps comme tu dis c'est parce que tu n'as pas le choix et que si tu lui roule directement le patin du siècle, la demoiselle va prendre peur et que tu ne veux pas ruiner tes chances avec elle. Mais ne me prend pas pour plus con que je le suis en me disant que tout ça est un choix délibéré, réfléchi et blablabla…

Rémus sourit amusé et surpris par la tirade de son ami. Sirius ne mentait pas quand il disait faire semblant d'être un crétin fini en matière de coeur.

- C'est vrai en partie, mais je veux aussi faire les choses bien. Elle me plait vraiment tu sais. Enfin bref, on est arrivé. Si tu veux on en parlera plus tard pendant le debriefing.

Les garçons se tenaient en effet devant le tableau de la grosse dame et il était préférable de ne pas continuer leur discussion au risque de se faire surprendre par des oreilles indiscrètes. De toute façon, James et Peter étaient sans aucun doute éveillés en train d'attendre le retour de leurs amis, entourés de bièraubeurres et près à bombarder Rémus de questions plus ou moins privées. Le jeune homme vit qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il entra dans son dortoir et qu'une furie myope et décoiffée lui sauta dessus en criant quelque chose du genre « c'est à cette heure ci que tu rentre fils indigne? Il est minuit. Papa ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ? » sous les rires des deux autres. Rémus se dit que décidément il avait des amis géniaux même s'ils étaient un peu fou.

**###########**

**heu, j'ose pas trop dire à la semaine prochaine vu que j'ai visiblement du mal à tenir mes délais mais je vais qu'en même essayer. bref... a bientôt.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolée tout le monde. Je sais que j'ai deux mois de retard. Je n'ai pas écris pendant quelques temps car j'ai malheureusement raté 2 des 4 concours que je passe cette année et j'avoue que ça a été un coup dur (4 mois de boulot mis à la poubelle).**

** Bref, maintenant je devrais avoir plus de temps pour écrire même si j'ai encore des concours à bosser. **

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews auxquelles je vais essayer de répondre rapidement. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.**

Eléana se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour rédiger le devoir de potion que le professeur Slughorn leur avait donné pour le lendemain. Habituellement ses devoirs étaient toujours faits en avance mais cette fois-ci elle avait été tellement occupée qu'elle avait totalement négligé ses études. Elle se réprimanda une fois de plus. Comment faisaient les autres élèves pour concilier vie scolaire et vie sociale. Elle manquait clairement de pratique à ce niveau et ses notes allaient bientôt s'en ressentir.

Elle arriva devant l'antre de madame Pince et poussa la porte sous les soupirs exaspérés de la gardienne des lieux. Bah quoi ? Pas la peine de râler. Il fallait bien ouvrir la porte pour entrer et la jeune fille n'était pas responsable des grincements de ladite porte. Si la mégère n'était pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à faire un rapport à Rusard. C'était lui qui avait la charge de l'entretien de l'école. Et puis, ça l'occuperait le vieux cracmol. Au moins, il arrêterait peut-être de parler tout seul à propos des séances de tortures qu'il voulait essayer sur les étudiants. Non mais, pendre des enfants avec des chaînes à des murs, tu parles d'une éducation !

La jeune fille continua de critiquer le système scolaire et surtout les membres du personnel… en silence. Bien évidement, aucune de ses amères pensées ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Etait-il nécessaire d'indiquer que la jeune Poufsouffle état quelque peu remontée cette après midi ? Eléana sortie ses affaires de son sac et les yeux perdus sur un parchemin vierge, elle résuma le pourquoi du comment de son agacement. Tout d'abord, elle était fatiguée. Épuisée serait le terme plus juste. De plus, elle avait pris du retard dans ses études ce qui la stressait un peu car si les professeurs se rendaient compte de quoi que ce soit… terminé l'anonymat. Ensuite, princesse-blondinette-peroxydée n'avait toujours pas frappé et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, elle crevait de trouille à la pensée des représailles que ladite blonde devait préparer. Avez vous remarqué à quel point le stress rend fou quand on sait avec certitude qu'on va souffrir, que cela peut arriver à tout moment et que la seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est attendre ? Eléana était depuis deux semaines, en train d'en faire l'expérience. C'était à rendre parano le plus courageux des Griffondors et Eléana n'avait rien, mais alors strictement rien de courageux en elle. Non, elle préférait de loin fuir les ennuis. Quand on parle de Griffon, le 3ème problème en était justement un. Rémus. Voilà un problème de taille. Le beau préfet ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie depuis la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Très belle soirée d'ailleurs. La jeune fille rougi rien qu'au souvenir de la proximité qu'ils avaient partagé. Mais depuis, rien, nada, que dalle. Que devait-elle faire ? Peut-être que le jeune homme attendait un signe d'elle ? Devait-elle aller le voir et lui proposer d'aller à pré-au-lard ensemble lors de la prochaine sortie ? Non mauvaise idée, il avait surement du prévoir quelque chose avec ses amis et elle ne voulait pas le déranger. En plus, elle l'avait vu dans les couloirs quelques jours auparavant et il avait semblé presque aussi fatigué qu'elle. Il faut avouer que la pleine lune approchait ce qui expliquait aisément l'épuisement que ressentait la jeune fille. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien expliquer l'état de Rémus ?

La Poufsouffle repensa à la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Elle s'était sentie si bien, si sereine. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment de paix au contact de quelqu'un. La jeune fille soupira légèrement en se remémorant sa réaction lorsque Rémus l'avait touché. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça ? Pourquoi rougissait-elle à tout bout de champ ? Elle avait bien compris qu'elle était attirée par le jeune homme et qu'elle ressentait surement plus que cela à son contact sans encore oser mettre de nom sur ses sentiments. Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas tous les frissons qui la parcouraient à chaque fois. Un peu comme de l'électricité statique mais avec quelque chose de plus… magique. Sensation pour le moins étrange. Le préfet l'avait-il ressenti également, se demanda-t-elle, ou était-elle la seule à se faire des films ? Rah, quelle prise de tête, mais quelle prise de tête.

Eléana lança un Tempus dans les airs et lu qu'il était 15 heures passés. Elle avait cogité inutilement pendant plus d'une heure. A croire que c'était une habitude chez elle ces derniers temps. Bon, il était grand temps qu'elle potasse son devoir sinon elle n'aurait plus le temps de le faire. En plus, avec la pleine lune qui arrivait à grand pas, elle allait être bonne à rien pendant plusieurs jours. Elle devait se concentrer maintenant et remettre ses pensées d'adolescente naïve et pré pubère à plus tard.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, la jeune fille mis un point final à sa dissertation. Le résultat de ses efforts était moyen comme d'habitude. Ni bon, ni mauvais. En un mot, parfait. Eléana ramassa ses affaires et décida d'aller se promener dans les environs afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Faut avouer que passer plus de trois heures assis sur un siège sans bouger ça donne des fourmis partout.

La jeune Poufsouffle marcha tranquillement au hasard des couloirs sans faire réellement attention à sa direction. Après de longues minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta soudainement devant un spectacle ravissant. Elle se trouvait devant une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Devant elle, s'étendait le parc de Poudlard ainsi que le lac. En contrebas elle pouvait distinguer les contours du stade de quidditch. Le tout était baigné de la douce lumière du couché de soleil. Le doux souffle du vent charriait une multitude d'odeurs plus agréables les unes que les autres. Elle pouvait entendre au loin le piaillement des oiseaux et le bruissement des vagues qui s'échouaient sur les rives du lac. Eléana pris une grande inspiration. Elle adorait ce genre de moment durant lesquels elle pouvait apprécier le calme de la nature en toute quiétude.

- Hum, hum.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur rater un battement et sursauta violement en entendant quelqu'un tousser tout près d'elle. Elle se retourna pour envoyer paître l'idiot qui l'avait sorti de sa contemplation. Pour une fois qu'elle ne pensait à rien, il fallait qu'on la dérange. Les gens sont d'un sans gènes des fois. Cependant, la jeune fille devint livide en reconnaissant la personne qui lui faisait face et qui n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, seul et visiblement très content de la voir sur son chemin.

- Enfin je te trouve toi. lui dit-il en s'avançant tout près d'elle, sa baguette à la main, la forçant ainsi à reculer.

Non mais ce garçon n'avait-il aucune idée de la notion d'espace personnel. Enfin vital serait le mot juste.

- Tu sais que tu es très difficile à trouver ? Mais je suis patient, très patient même.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle hargneuse.

Lucius eu un rictus méprisant et lui répondit d'une voix sèche.

- Silence ! Quand je voudrai que tu parle je te ferai signe. En attendant tu vas être une gentille fille et te taire ou ça risque d'aller très mal pour toi.

- Non mais pour qui tu te pre…

Eléana n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se prit une monumentale claque dans la figure. Le futur mangemort l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête et croiser son regard.

- Je crois t'avoir dit de te taire, susurra le Serpentard d'une voix menaçante. Méfie-toi, je peux être très méchant quand on me provoque et je dois te dire que tu commence sérieusement à épuiser ma patience. Alors on va faire simple, et tu vas gentiment écouter ce que je vais te dire sans râler ou sinon il t'en cuira. Je n'ai pas oublié le coup que tu m'as donné la dernière fois et crois moi j'ai la baguette qui me démange. Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ou faut-il que je répète ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui enfonçant sa baguette dans le cou.

- J'ai compris, chuchota la jeune fille effrayée d'une petite voix.

Le rictus de Lucius s'agrandit en entendant sa réponse et surtout en décelant la peur qui paralysait la Poufsouffle.

- Bien alors pour commencer je vais te rendre ton petit coup.

Sur ces mots, il envoya son genou avec force dans le ventre d'Eléana. La jeune fille ne du de rester debout qu'à la poigne de Malfoy qui lui maintenait toujours la tête relevée. Elle senti les larmes affluer à ses yeux autant à cause de la peur que de la douleur. Eléana avait beau réfléchir à toute allure, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas crier car il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et dieu seul sait ce que le fou qui lui faisait face lui ferait si elle émettait le moindre son. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'enfuir car Lucius la tenait solidement. De toute façon, elle ne serait pas allé bien loin après le coup qu'il venait de lui infliger. La jeune fille resta donc sans réagir, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sous le regard satisfait de son tortionnaire.

- Et ensuite je vais prendre ce qui me revient de droit, ajouta-t-il en regardant avec insistance la bague qu'Eléana portait.

La jeune fille compris immédiatement où il voulait en venir et une panique sans nom s'empara d'elle. Elle tenta de se défaire de la poigne du mangemort mais c'était peine perdu. Malfoy devait mesurer au moins 25 centimètres de plus qu'elle. Agacé par les gesticulations de l'idiote qui lui faisait face, Lucius l'attrapa violemment par le cou.

- Tu vas arrêter de bouger maintenant ou je t'étrangle.

La menace eu l'effet escompté. La jeune fille cessa de se débattre et ferma les yeux, impuissante. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Il allait lui retirer sa bague. Il allait voir sa véritable apparence. Il allait connaitre son secret. Elle était fichue. Eléana senti une pression sur sa main, signe que Malfoy tentai de retirer l'artefact magique. Comme au ralenti, elle senti l'anneau lui être retiré. Un souffle d'air passa sur son corps. La transformation avait eu lieu. C'était toujours pareil. Rien d'extraordinaire. Juste un souffle. Un simple courant d'air aux aspects diaboliques pour la jeune fille.

Elle entendit un hoquet de surprise et son assaillant la relâcha. Eléana se laissa tomber sur le sol avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder l'homme qui lui faisait face, une grimace de dégout imprimée sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Manifestement, le jeune homme était plus que choqué par ce retournement de situation. Devant lui, la jeune fille s'était brusquement transformée en un monstre repoussant. Malfoy s'éloigna d'elle le plus rapidement possible. Il lâcha la bague qu'il tenait encore quelque instant auparavant comme si celle-ci avait le pouvoir de le contaminer et de le transformer, lui aussi en une bête-humaine. Eléana ramassa l'objet et l'enfila à son doigt, à la place qu'il n'aurait pas du quitter. A peine avait-elle remit le bijoux qu'un nouveau souffle se fit sentir annonçant à la jeune fille qu'elle avait repris forme humaine.

- Tu es un monstre répugnant. Quand je pense que je t'ai touché.

Eléana sentait le dégout que le Serpentard ressentait envers elle après avoir découvert son secret. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, se dit-elle avec un soupir de résignation, elle pensait la même chose. Maintenant elle avait un problème plus urgent auquel faire face. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il n'irait pas raconter à tout le monde ce qu'il avait vu, sinon sa vie au château deviendrait vite un cauchemar. Mais comment faire ?

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire le monstre, lui répondit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dirais compris ? Sinon, il se pourrait bien que je me montre bavard à ton propos. Alors pour commencer tu vas me dire ce que tu es.

Eléana n'avait pas le choix. Elle répondit donc d'une petite voix en regardant le sol.

- Un oméga.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux métalliques du jeune homme qui souri vicieusement.

- Et bien le loup, on va fixer des règles. La première que je t'interdis d'enfreindre : Je refuse que tu me touche. Si tu pose tes sales pates de monstres sur moi je te ferais comprendre où se trouve la place des chiens comme toi. Ensuite, tu as intérêt à garder notre… relation secrète ou tu le regretteras. Et enfin, je veux que tu m'obéisses au doigt et à l'œil. Si tu respecte ces règles non limitatives, je ne révélerai à personne ton petit secret. Si tu me désobéi, je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille résignée. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

- C'est bien le chien. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, acheva-t-il satisfait avant de s'éloigner après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard menaçant.

Eléana mis plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver ses esprits. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, paniquée et surtout seule. Elle aurait pu dénoncer Malfoy mais à qui ? A un professeur ? Mauvaise idée. Elle savait d'expérience que balancer quelqu'un à un professeur ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Il convoquerait le Serpentard et les répercussions sur la jeune fille seraient désastreuses. Elle n'avait aucun ami… La Poufsouffle pensa soudainement aux maraudeurs. Pouvait-elle leur demander de l'aide ? Si elle le faisait, ils chercheraient sans aucun doute à connaître la raison du chantage du blond. Dès qu'ils sauraient la vérité, ils la regarderaient alors avec horreur. Elle, un monstre déguisée en fille. Ils lui en voudraient de leur avoir menti. Elle perdait Rémus. Comment un garçon aussi beau et doux que lui pourrait supporter sa vue. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer le dégout dans les yeux du jeune homme lorsqu'il comprendrait ce qu'elle était. Rien que d'y penser cela faisait mal. Soyons honnête, qui pourrait aimer un monstre ?

Eléana rentra dans son dortoir sans croiser qui que ce soit. Tous les élèves devaient actuellement être dans la grande salle en train de diner. Allongée dans son lit, la jeune fille pris une décision. Elle ne dirait rien à personne en espérant que Malfoy tienne parole ce dont on pouvait facilement douter de la part d'un Serpentard-futur-mangemort. La jeune fille s'endormit sur une dernière pensée : combien de temps faudrait-il avant que Le mangemort ne rompe sa promesse et ne dévoile son secret ?

**A bientôt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard (cet abandon pourrait-on presque dire). J'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à gérer mes concours et donc l'histoire est un peu passée à la trappe. Encore une fois désolée. je tiens à vous rassurer, je finirais cette fiction. je ne sais pas quand, mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas. **

**Merci à tous pour vous reviews qui me font très plaisir. Je vous répondrai bientôt.**

**Encore désolée pour le retard et bonne lecture.**

#########

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Eléana subissait le chantage de Lucius Malfoy. Pour être honnête le jeune homme s'était montré plus correct que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Il lui avait seulement fait faire des corvées plus inutiles les unes que les autres en se moquant d'elle. Dernièrement, il avait exigé qu'elle lui fasse ses devoirs de la semaine. A cause de cela, la jeune fille avait très peu dormi. C'est donc épuisée qu'elle se rendait actuellement dans une salle de classe désaffectée pour lui remettre le fruit de ses efforts. Elle avait même trouvé un sort lui permettant de modifier son écriture.

Lorsqu'Eléana poussa la porte elle vit immédiatement le Serpentard qui l'attendait. En silence, elle s'approcha de lui et lui remit les nombreuses feuilles. Le jeune homme s'en empara sans un mot et commença à lire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arrêta sa lecture et la regarda avec un sourire satisfait :

- Ce n'est pas trop mal, le chien.

Puis, sans prévenir, il sortit sa baguette et prononça un incendio sur les parchemins qui partirent rapidement en fumée. Devant le regard choqué d'Eléana, il ajouta sans se départir de son sourire :

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je rendrai un devoir rédigé par un vulgaire cabot ? Tu es encore plus ridicule que je ne le pensais si c'est le cas.

Eléana bouillonnait de rare. Tout ce travail réduit en fumée ! Et elle qui avait passé des heures à travailler. Elle avait fait de nombreuses recherches et avait veillé tard dans l'espoir qu'il soit satisfait de son travail. Pour être honnête, elle avait surtout eu peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle si elle lui rendait quelque chose de médiocre. Mais traiter tous ces efforts avec un tel mépris la mettait dans une rage folle. Elle avait envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Et manifestement, le blond n'attendait que ça pour pouvoir la réduire en bouillie.

Il restait silencieux mais son rictus moqueur s'était encore élargi. La jeune fille se rendit compte que ce crétin n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se servir de ces cours. Il s'était simplement moqué d'elle et maintenant, il attendait sa réaction. Soit elle se mettait en colère et il la fracassait pour ensuite aller raconter son secret à toute l'école. Soit elle baissait les yeux et… espérait que l'histoire s'en tiendrait là sans avait aucune certitude sur la suite des évènements. La rage au ventre, la jeune fille choisit la seconde option et soufflant de dépit, elle détourna le regard.

- Bien, je vois que tu commences à comprendre comment le monde fonctionne.

- Non je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? lui demanda-t-elle perdue. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

Eléana ne vit pas la gifle monumentale que le Serpentard lui envoya. Par contra elle la sentit et eu l'impression que son crane allait se fendre en deux sous la force du coup. Les larmes aux yeux elle regarda le jeune homme dont le visage avait perdu toute trace d'amusement.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me parler alors tu te tais. Et méfies toi, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle sans toutefois la toucher, il se pourrait bien que je décide d'être moins gentil avec toi à l'avenir. Mon père m'a appris quelques sorts cuisants et j'aimerais beaucoup les essayer. Ne me tente surtout pas.

Ayant parfaitement compris la menace, la jeune fille regarda le sol et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole. Lucius fit apparaitre un mouchoir et s'essuya délicatement la main avec.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te corrige en te touchant. La prochaine fois c'est le sortilège. Si tu n'as pas encore compris qui est le maître ici, je vais rapidement remédier à ce problème.

Puis il ajouta pour lui-même « les chiens ça se dresse ». C'est en entendant cette dernière phrase qu'Eléana prit la peine mesure du pétrin dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ce type était vraiment dangereux.

- Bon, vu que le travail que tu as fait n'existe plus, il faut que je finisse la dissertation de DFCM pour demain. En attendant, tu vas t'asseoir par terre.

Eléana ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Voulait-il vraiment dire ce qu'elle croyait qu'il voulait dire ? Devait-elle vraiment attendre qu'il ait finit de travailler assise sur le sol comme un chien ? Jusqu'ici, la Poufsouffle croyait qu'il se moquait simplement d'elle. Un peu brutalement certes. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée et il avait véritablement l'intention de l'humilier. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Malfoy lui dit d'un ton menaçant :

- Assis !

Humiliée, Eléana se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol au pied du Serpentard. La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire. Elle avait mal à la tête à cause du coup qu'il lui avait mis, elle était épuisée à cause de ses nuits de travail inutiles et de la pleine lune qui avait lieu le lendemain et elle se sentait réellement rabaissée.

Lucius mis presque trois heures pour finir son devoir. Pendant ce temps, Eléana n'osa pas bouger. Si bien qu'elle avait des crampes douloureuses dans les jambes lorsqu'il posa enfin sa plume en claquant sa langue d'un air satisfait.

- Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Je n'aurais pas besoin de toi demain et je pense que de toute façon tu ne seras pas disponible. Alors, on se dit à dans trois jours dans cette salle à la même heure. Et ne sois pas en retard.

Eléana attendit plusieurs minutes après le départ du jeune homme avant de bouger. Ses muscles endoloris lui faisaient mal et son cerveau menaçait de l'abandonner d'une minute à l'autre à cause du stress, de la fatigue, de l'appréhension, de la peur...

La Poufsouffle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait envie de dénoncer ce salaud mais la crainte de ce qu'il pourrait révéler sur elle la retenait. Elle réfléchi plusieurs minutes avant de prendre une décision. Tant que Malfoy ne ferait que l'humilier et lui mettre des claques, elle ne dirait rien à personne et subirait ses excès de supériorité sans broncher mais s'il lui lançait un sort de magie noire, elle le dénoncerait au directeur et tant pis pour les conséquences. Elle espérait que les menaces de sortilèges du Serpentard resteraient des menaces en l'air mais elle avait peur qu'il soit plus dangereux que ça. A quel point ce type était-il fou ? A quel point était-elle en danger ? Que penseraient les gens lorsqu'ils connaitraient son secret ?

Une image s'imposa soudainement à elle. Rémus. Pouvait-elle lui demander de l'aide ? Exigerait-il de connaître les raisons de ce chantage ? Le perdrait-elle ? Idiote, comment pourrait-elle perdre quelqu'un qu'elle ne possédait pas et qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais avoir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, sa survie était plus importante qu'un amour naissant et si la situation venait à l'exiger, Eléana demanderait de l'aide au jeune homme, dénoncerait le Serpentard et quitterait l'école. Elle refusait de jouer les victimes sans se battre mais il était hors de question qu'elle affronte les regards dégoutés des élèves une fois que tous sauraient ce qu'elle était.

Forte de sa décision, la jeune fille se leva et prit la direction de son dortoir bien décidée à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil afin de pouvoir faire face à la nuit de pleine lune qui l'attendait le lendemain.

#######

- Bon, les mecs, ce soir on se la fait nuit à la belle étoile ? quel romantisme ! déclara Sirius théâtralement faisant sourire ses amis.

Les maraudeurs étaient réunis dans la salle sur demande depuis plusieurs minutes et buvaient des bierraubeurres en se chamaillant gentiment. Seul Rémus paraissait soucieux mais les autres ne lui posèrent aucune question, pensant qu'il était angoissait à l'idée de se transformer une fois de plus. Cependant, le jeune homme ne s'inquiétait pas encore de cela. Ces pensées étaient en réalité tournées vers une jeune fille qui l'intriguait autant qu'elle lui plaisait. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas vus depuis la dernière soirée, et il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle l'évitait. Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait pas le dire. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que son attirance était partagée et elle lui avait certifié qu'elle appréciait passer du temps avec lui. Soufflant de dépit il décida de demander conseil à ses amis.

- Les gars, est-ce que vous allez me trouvez paranos si je vous dis que j'ai l'impression qu'Eléana m'évite ?

- Bah dis donc, t'es vraiment mordu de cette fille Moony, répondit James.

- Ce soir c'est le grand soir, celui qu'on attend tous la boule au ventre et toi tu t'inquiète parce que tu as la vague impression que ta chérie t'évite ? demanda Sirius incrédule.

- Et alors ? Reprit le jeune homme agacé. C'est tous les mois pareil et je n'ai pas envie d'y penser à l'avance. De toute façon je ne pourrais pas y échapper. Je préfère me poser des questions stupides d'adolescent normal. Alors, vous pourriez peut-être m'aider au lieu de vous foutre de moi.

- T'énerve pas comme ça mon louloup, s'excusa James en levant les bras en signe d'apaisement, ce que tu peux être susceptible ce soir. Bon, papa James va t'aider…

- C'est pas parce que Lily a accepter d'aller à prés au lard avec toi le mois prochain que tu peu te la péter docteur love Jamessie, le coupa Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

- Sois pas jaloux, repris le concerné. Et en ce qui concerne ta Poufsouffle moony, je ne crois pas que tu aies à t'inquiéter. Elle à l'air aussi accro à toi que tu l'es d'elle. Mais si vraiment ça t'inquiètes, tu n'a qu'à aller lui parler demain. Ou après demain, ajouta-t-il face aux visages septiques de ces amis.

Les lendemains de pleines lunes étaient souvent douloureux pour le jeune homme qui passait généralement la journée dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Rémus acquiesça en silence avant de lancer un Tempus dans les airs. Il soupira avant de se lever et de lancer d'un ton nonchalant, démenti par la raideur de ses gestes.

- Je vais à l'infirmerie les gars. On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour une nuit de débauche animale.

Pendant que le Gryffondor se rendait à l'infirmerie la mort dans l'âme, une jeune fille se préparait à une nuit douloureuse. Eléana prit une potion d'antidouleur avant de se coucher dans son lit et d'attendre, comme tous les mois, que la douleur vienne ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire bientôt.

**à suivre...**


End file.
